Heidi Wilson
}} Heidi Wilson is a junior member of the Rescue team and is usually posted with the chopper whenever it is needed. During the second season Heidi saved enough money to get helicopter lessons in order to get a license to fly a helicopter. She is portrayed by Katherine Hicks. Bio Before joining Rescue Heidi had trouble in her family with her sister. Heidi always viewed her as the young damsel in distress and she always had to pull her sister out of messes. During the second season Heidi chanced upon her sister and remarked that she 'only turned up when she wanted something'. During Series 1 Heidi left a Patrol car with the keys still in it, it was then promptly stolen and Vince forced her to go out with a man named Krispy. She was horrified until she saw him and the couple dated for several weeks. During the second season she went out with her flight insructor Mac. She began working as a helicopter pilot for Life Blood. She was originally fired by Michelle for working for them but Michelle later reconsidered providing Heidi only provided helicopter support and that Rescue was her first priority. Notable Moments S01E07- Heidi is held captive by a rapist. She get's away from him by stabbing him in the neck with a metal comb. The man was the husband of the woman they found at the amusement park. S01E11- We learn that Heidi is a big fan of cars and was excited to drive the groom's WRX. S02E03- Heidi is forced to fly the helicopter without Mac after the ex-husband of the woman they were treating pulls out a gun. The helicopter is then shot and she is forced to make an emergency landing. She is later hit in the head by a rock by one the woman's sons, knocking her out. S03E07- After Chase is delegated to desk duty and messes up the 'Marchello Exchange Rate.' Heidi helps him out by tricking the Firies and Police by giving them the password to a secret nurses party. The thing they don't know is that it's a Male nurses party. They later come back to the station to pay her back for it but Vince steps in. S03E09 (It's not the Fall that Kills You) - After Rescuing a couple of building climbers the night before Heidi is at 499th Rescue waiting for the major achievement of her 500th. With everyone in the station houses being spectacular and amazing Heidi is waiting for hers to be some big event and plans big until she realizes it's not all about the happiness of the achievement and decides to dull down the excitement. Heidi, Jordan and Chase are called to an old couples house where there is a weed factory growing and decides not to call it in as a rescue and she stay's at 499, util there is another building climbers accident which causes her 500th to be a mjor one where she has to rescue co-workers Dean and Cam. S03E11- Jordan and Heidi become lost at sea after the electronic's in the helicopter are faulty and the helicopter then crashes into the ocean. Jordan and Heidi kiss. Jordan eventually swims to shore for help. They later find Heidi drifting in the water. She is rescued and safe. Appearances Blue Mountains Thrillseekers Fire in the Cross Ferry Disaster Deathbed Confessional Building Site Conspiracy Luna Park ATM Bandits Rave Eco-Warriors Bride in the Balloon Episode 1.12 Episode 1.13 Enemy Mine A Day in the death of Dean Gallagher Locked In Jordans Choice Shock Jock Thicker than Water Find my Baby Street Legal Out of the Ashes Rock Stars Off the Rails One for the Money Crazy Love Ambushed Fearless True Romace Screts and Lies Him or Me Demon Days Man in the Machine The Game It's Not The Fall That Kills You Stolen In Deep Breakout The Dunes Chemical Brothers The Carter Redemption Storm Chaser Category:Characters Category:Mum